Game Night
by Queenq
Summary: AU. Established Rizzles. Just a quick story about a certain quarterback and her genius wife.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**A/N: I'm trying to get back into writing and finishing my stories. Hope everyone enjoy this. All the mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Anyone looking from a distance would wonder what a woman like her was doing here.

Her elegant pose, high heel shoes and designer jeans clashing against the face painted and wild fans dressed in Patriots apparel. The only clue she was in the right place; the authentic #12 Rizzoli jersey she was wearing, and visible to only those who looked closer at her left shoulder, a declaration of love and loyalty signed by Jane Rizzoli. One that always made Maura feel the happiest woman on earth when putting that jersey on.

So yes, maybe to the average person she looked completely lost and out of place, however, she knew exactly where she was going.

Maura made her way, among the thousands of fans, up the steps of a familiar path towards the skybox designated to the families of the players, guests and the Patriotsexecutives.

On her way up, she allowed herself to feel the excitement and the buzzing atmosphere that surrounded the stadium; given her constant presence, all the workers knew whom she was and would greet and wish a good game as she walked by and, always polite, Maura would express the same feeling back.

When she entered the skybox, the executives came to greet her and she engaged in the customary small talk, playing her part as the star player wife. Jane was the star quarterback for the New England Patriots, and was leading the team for the second time in a row to the Super Bowl; Maura let out a smile at the thought of how much Jane hated this part of the business – the politics of it all.

After some time she excused herself, and moved to take her seat in what she considered her personal luxurious seat at the skybox; no one questioned that ownership, ever since a not so pleasant encounter with a first time guest at the skybox.

The seat was special to Maura due to various reasons: it was located exactly in the middle of the field, giving a clear view of the whole field and, it was the one that, she and Jane made love the first day Jane brought her to the stadium.

The other wives smiled her way but kept their distance and for that, she was glad. She smiled thinking about the first time she attended a game, and how the other wives or those who wanted to be, gave her dirty looks, said awful comments trying to intimidate her, only to discover during half time who, at the time, her girlfriend was. In addition, Jane, always her protector, after having discovered their disrespect towards Maura, wasn't shy about making it clear to her fellow players how unhappy she would be if Maura was mistreated again.

Ever since that, she didn't have to pretend to listen to their gossip or their frivolous talk. She could focus her entire attention on Jane and the game.

Suddenly, the lights went out and Maura's trained eyes turned to the field while hearing and feeling the crowd go wild. One by one spotlights appeared, illuminating Minutemen with their muskets, lined up facing each other and after a presentation, a command was shout, beginning a series of five shots fired, exciting the crowd even more. As the music carried on, the cheerleaders and mascot appeared preparing the crowd for the true stars of the night.

The crowd's shouts continued to get louder as the cheerleaders neared the huge hat from where the players would appear; with a huge bang it opened, the smoke disguised the team but as it cleared, first imagine that appeared to the crowd was Jane.

After their entrance, it was time for the Carolina Panthers to enter the field, wilding their own fans.

The jumbotron soon showed Jane's face, a mask of concentration, making it clear her complete focus was the game. Maura watched Jane turn her face towards the skybox and even knowing the chances of Jane spotting Maura were almost none, Maura couldn't help but to feel that connection that bonds both of them, and as a reflex touched her locket – a gift from Jane at Christmas.

Jane tried not to let herself get carried away by thrill she felt hearing the roar of the crowd. Tonight would mark the end of long nights away from Maura, of sore bodies and endless practices – at least until the next season, Jane thought.

Her teammates were hyped and sending hopeful looks her way, adding to the pressure she already felt. Jane saw her two closest friends warming up and joined them.

"Are you ready, guys?" She greeted.

Korsak and Frost, offensive tackle and wide receiver, respectively, turned to look at her. "Hell yeah, Rizzoli! The question is: are you?" Frost said laughing. Jane laughed; her only response was to pat his back.

"Seriously guys, what do you guys think?" Jane askeds, looking straight at Korsak wanting to get his opinion.

"I think it will be tight but we'll win. They're a strong adversary but our stats are better." He replied calmly. Jane nodded agreeing, and turned her eyes to look to the opposite quarterback warming up.

"Yeah we are!" she said excited "With Frosts legs, and you in my blind side, we can't lose." Jane continued to hype them up, as the three of them continued to joke around.

"Hey, Rizzoli" coach Cavanaugh called her over and she jogged towards him "Yeah, coach. What do you need?" She asked eagerly.

"Relax, Rizzoli. I just wanted to tell you to relax and to have fun. Don't worry about everything else. You did this last year and came out a winner. Just do your best." He said wisely.

"I will, coach. And the pressure is good. It keeps me motivated." She said with a grin.

He laughed and spotted movement on the field, he added: "Looks like it's time."

Jane put her helmet on and said, "Yes, it is."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! Hope you continue with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: You guys are amazing! I'm blown away by the support. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. The quiet readers are also appreciated. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. All the mistakes are mine.**

* * *

The game was steady and without complications when the half time was called by the referee. The score was 38 Patriots versus 30 Panthers, the Boston's team managing 5 touchdowns and 1 field goal while Carolina's just 3 touchdown but 3 field goals.

Jane was happy with the team's performance, even with some mistakes that were made. She took off her helmet and made her way to the locker room side by side with Korsak and Frost, wanting to relax and listen to what Cavanaugh had to say.

After watching the team leave the field, Maura took her time washing and getting refreshments. Not a moment after she sat down to enjoy Muse's halftime concert, she heard her cellphone ringing, the display showing a picture of the Rizzoli clan.

"Hi, honey." Angela greeted her, before she could say anything else. "We're all watching the game here! I'm so proud of my Janie!" She continued excited, "How is everything there? Did you manage to talk to Jane before the game?"

"Hello, Angela. And yes, she's playing wonderfully and I'm proud of her too. But unfortunately, I couldn't see her when I arrived, the whole team was already gathered but I did send her a text to which she replied she was very calm and confident." Maura paused before continuing, "How's my baby?" She asked referring to their four year old, Mathew.

"He's good. Like you said, I allowed him to watch the beginning of the game, but he's already asleep. And he hasn't woken up once; I believe with all the excitement to watch some of the game that he tired himself out." Angela replied giving all the information she knew Maura would want to know.

"Yes, Angela. That's probably it. And thank you again, Angela, for staying with him. I'm sure he had fun with you and his uncle Frankie." Maura said relaxed after worrying about him.

"And you have no idea how cute he was sitting next to Frankie, and they both analyzed the plays. He looked so much like Jane. I'll send you the picture later." Angela gushed about her grandbaby "And Tommy, TJ and Lydia are here too." She added.

"I wish I was there with you Maura, honey. Supporting our Janie." Angela added sadly, "It's such a shame they limited the number of people there."

"Jane knows everyone there is happy and supporting her, Angela." Maura replied sympathetically. "And yes, such a shame their new one person a player rule." Maura said thinking about the year before, when during a game, the family of a player got a little too passionate and damaged some of the chairs.

She smiled remembering Angela's shocked face and probably her own, when the action occurred, and how later that night, Angela smacked Jane when she said, laughing, that maybe the Rizzoli's weren't the crazier ones out there. "But we'll see each other soon." Maura tried to stay positive for her mother-in-law.

"Honey, I have to go." Angela said distracted "Tommy stop hitting your bother" Maura heard Angela scream loudly and then a "Heyyy Mauraaa" in the background. "Maura, honey, we'll talk later. Frankie is saying hello. Give Janie a kiss. Bye!" Angela said rushed, not allowing Maura to reply before ending the call. Maura shrugged, familiar with the Rizzoli ways, moving on to enjoy the rest of the show.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles." Maura felt a hand on her shoulder, demanding her attention. She stood up, turning to see a young man mid 20's dressed in a fine tailored suit, "May I have a moment of your time?" He asked.

"Of course. But just until the rest of the halftime." Maura replied politely, not bothering to correct her title.

He nodded excitedly, saying "Yes. Of course." He extended his hand "My name is Brian Mutter and I'm an executive assistant in Marketing for the Patriots."

"It's a pleasure. What can I do for you?" Maura shook his hand, wondering what he could possibly want from her; she's familiar with all top executives from the team and looked around for them, noticing they're gathered by the presidents table.

"Well, ma'am, I was wondering what your opinion would be in joining your wife in a family orientated add. I'm coming up with ideas to attract the American families even more to our games, and was hoping you would be open to discuss letting us do a photo shoot with your family, the three of you." He said, sending a dazzling smile her way, assuming she would be open to his idea.

Maura tensed at the thought of exposing her son public that way, and tried to shake the anger at how easily this young man proposed this idea. Like it was no big deal. She took a few calming breaths, narrowing her eyes at the young executive.

"Mr. Mutter, does Mr. Langan, your boss, knows you're talking to me about this?" Maura asked; her tone of voice fierce as her instinct to protect her son grew.

She didn't even notice that few people turned to look at them, including the whole table with the executives and that, the head executive of marketing – Trevor Langan – was walking towards them. Before the young Mr. Mutter could respond, he announced his arrival saying, "Dr. Rizzoli-Isles, is everything all right here?"

Given the way the young man blanched, Maura knew he had over stepped his own boss.

"Well Mr. Langan, your associate approached me with a marketing proposal with our family for the team. However, while Jane and I are dedicated to the team, I believe my wife made it very clear the last time this subject was brought on to the table that, the only one exposed to fame intentionally would be her. That the family was off limits. That's non-negotiable for Jane, and for our family."

The eyes of both men got wide during Maura's explanation, the older of the two turning his angry eyes towards the young executive. "I believe I told you to let go of this idea of using the Rizzoli- Isles as marketing. It was not approved and you will be held accountable for your little action."

He turned to Maura and said, "Maura, my sincerest apologies, everyone here knows how much you and Jane like to keep your son safe from the media. I've been working closely with Jane for all my 5 years here and she always welcomed our ideas with enthusiasm, helping bring them to life. I know she won't be happy with what just happened, once you tell her, but please before she does anything drastic, have her call me. I promise this idea will not be carried on." He said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Trevor, I appreciate your sentiments and, while I'm sure Jane will react strongly about this, I'll emphasize that it was a unique situation." Maura replied politely.

"Thank you, Maura. " He replied exhaling, "We'll leave you to enjoy the rest of the game." They hurriedly made their way back to their table, leaving her alone just before the game started back.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! Thanks to all the quiet readers, too! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and continue with me. All the mistakes are mine own. :)**

* * *

During the third quarter, even though both teams scored three touchdowns, Boston's team continued with a clear lead. However, with 5 minutes left in the clock, a rookie fumbled the ball and the defender for the Panthers got possession of it, giving their offence another change at evening the scoreboard.

The third quarter ended with another touchdown for the Panthers, the score still giving the Patriots a win, with 59 versus 58, but Jane spent the whole time calming down trying not the kill the young player.

During their break, Jane managed to calm down and reassure the team and, as they came back to the fourth quarter, Jane had her focus back and was confident they could get a clear lead again. Everything was going well from the Patriots, the defense managed to block and stop important plays, not letting their adversary move forward to their end zone.

However, it seemed the Panthers defense also got stronger and were stopping key plays Jane and coach Cavanaugh had in mind. It continued to be a tight quarter for both teams; Jane's team only managing to score another field goal while their adversary hadn't been able to work the ball to the end, making them unable to score up until that point in this final quarter.

In the last 2 minutes warning, Jane felt the atmosphere became tense and as the clock continued to count down, her mind ran fast trying to make the right decisions to get her team from this tense situation of just few points in the lead. When with just the right move from the Panthers offense could turn the game around. Just one second could change the outcome of the game.

Jane, Korsak, Frost and the rest of the Patriots offense got together to prepare for the next assigned play: Jane got in her place and commanded: "Blue 22, Blue 22! Hurry, Hurry!"; with the ball was suddenly in her hands, she spotted Frost where they had agreed on but as she moved her arm to throw the ball, she felt a body collide with her back, propelling her forward, her helmet protecting her head from hitting the ground, and her left hand being crushed by her whole body weight.

"Fuckkkkkk" She screamed and she stayed on the ground, not believing she got sacked.

An eerie silence filled the whole stadium, the fans from both team, players and coaches watched, silently, waiting for Jane to stand up; and up in the skybox Maura, who was the first one off her chair when Jane got sacked, played with her rings worried about the lack of movement.

All Patriots players that were on the field, moved to block Jane's body from the Panthers players while Frost and Korsak moved to help her.

"Jane, Jane! You okay?" Frost was the first one by her side.

Jane groaned and moved to lay on her side "Yeah, I think so. My hand hurts like hell but I think it's just from the impact." She said taking off her glove, trying to move her hand.

"Jane, I'm so sorry. I was watching your blind side but one of them got my leg." Korsak said, apologetic and worried.

"Don't worry about it, Korsak. These things happen." She replied holding her other hand out and the boys helped her to sit down. "It just made the game more excited for the fans." She said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere and it worked as the three of them laughed.

She continued to massage her hands when Frost spoke up: "What do you want me tell coach? Wanna ask for the last time out?"

Jane thought about it but decided against it "No. I'm fine. It's probably fine and hurting just from the fall. Let's finish this!" She said standing up, hearing the roar of the crowd when she appeared from inside her fellow players circle.

She gave her coach thumbs up sign, to signal she was continuing what they planned; his face moved to a more relaxed one and his eyes moved back to their iPad to study the right play.

One person Jane knew was not reassured just because she was up and walking was Maura. In the beginning of their relationship, Jane had a one of her biggest scare on the field, and after a night of tears and comforting words, pleas and promises, Jane had the idea to come up with a sign; one she could do on the field to let Maura know she was fine. Maura thought it was a good idea and made Jane swear to be honest if anything happened, not to hide her injuries from her.

While the players prepared to carry on with the game, Jane decided it was the perfect moment to let Maura know she was ok. She took her helmet off, fixed her hair, getting them of her eyes, and when putting the helmet back on, she patted on top of it 2 times and moved to take her place in the offensive line again.

When Maura saw Jane getting up from the ground, she could swear she felt her heart start beating again. She watched as Frost, Korsak and Jane talked, but couldn't bring herself to sit back down and relax again.

Trying to calm down her emotions, Maura eyes turned clinical as she watched Jane walking; _she appears fine, none of her leg muscles are working out of the ordinary_. Maura continued to study Jane and her body language, while she chanted in her head, over and over again: _Please Jane, give me a sign. Our sign._

Maura clasped her hands together near her chest when Jane took her helmet off, and after witnessing the double pat, Maura blinked and gathered her thoughts: _Okay Maura, take breath, Jane did her part, now it's all you. Remember the basic. A, B, C…._

_The deal was she would pat her helmet once for completely fine, twice if something hurt but nothing big, three times if she would leave soon to get medical attention._

After her realization, she decided to trust Jane's signal that she was almost fine, but made a mental note to exam Jane for herself. She knew her wife had a tendency to down play her injuries not wanting to worry her. Maura took another deep breath and calmed down, moving to take her seat once again.

What Maura didn't notice, was how all the guests kept their eyes on her and only relaxed when she seemed reassured their favorite quarterback was fine.

Back in the field, the offensive line got ready to their next play.

"Hey! Ready? Hut, Hut!" Jane screamed as she received the ball, quickly spotting Frost and flexing her arm, throwing him a long ball. She wanted to scream from a massive pain in her hand as she released the ball but got herself together not wanting the other team to know. She just watched with anticipation as he made the catch and celebrated with the crowd when he managed to move 40 yards. Getting them just 15 yards short of their endzone.

With her pain only growing in intensity, she assumed there was something terribly wrong with it and knew she wouldn't be able to throw the ball even the slightest distance. She called Frost and Korsak over.

"Guys, something happened when I fell. My hand really hurts and I think I won't be able to throw another ball." Jane whispered, pretending to discuss a play.

Both men eyes got huge as Frost whispered: "What do you mean? What are we going to do? We're so close, Jane."

"I know, Frost. I have an idea. I just need you two to trust me. And I'll call for our last time out, to talk to coach, okay?" Jane said, confidently. Both men nodded and waited as the referee signed their time out.

Coach Cavanaugh removed his headphones when he saw Jane approaching "What is it, Jane? What happened?" He asked, knowing she would only call for the time out for something urgent.

"Well, coach; I don't really know how to say this." She looked around always uncomfortable about discussing how, in her mind, she was failing to proving her worth. She noticed the jumbotron on them, and moved the Ipad that was in his hand to cover both their faces while they talked.

He looked around and, after conforming they had managed to block everyone out, continued: "Just tell me, already."

"I think when I got sacked, I fell down crushing my hand and it got hurt somehow. I can't move it without felling an intense pain. I don't think I can't make the last thrown to the last play you proposed." She explained, watching his face go through millions of emotions.

Cavanaugh couldn't believe what he was hearing, he saw all their hard work go to waste. However, he remembered who Jane was and what kind of leader she was. And then he knew she wouldn't be there telling him all this if she didn't had a plan.

"Do you need me to pull you out?" He said, not wanting his star player to get even more hurt.

"What?! NO! I can do this, Coach! I only feel pain during few specifics movements. I promise. I want to and I can finish this game. Bring the trophy to our home." She said confidently.

"Okay, Jane. You told me the bad news. Tell me you have some good ones." Jane smiled at his reply and at the clear vote of confidence he had in her leadership.

"I do, coach. What do you think of this?" Jane whispered her plan to finish the game with an amazing win.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! Some of you asked how they met, I'll try to put something in the next chapter but since it's already written, I can't promise anything. If, o**n the end of the story,** everyone still interested, I'll write a one shot later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! The quiet readers are also apprecieated! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Jane jogged back to take her place, bringing the rest of the team with her by yelling: "Come on guys, let's bring this trophy home!"

After explaining her new plan to her fellow players, the offensive line assumed their places and waited to hear Jane's signal.

"Ready? Hurry, Hurry!" Jane received the ball, turned to look at her surroundings and found exactly what she had planned with the team. Frost was running to the corner of the endzone, attracting three defensive players with him while Korsak and the others guards blocked two players each, creating a clear path between their backs.

Jane moved her arm, acting as her intention was to throw a long ball at Frost, however, in a quick move, she brought her arm down cradling the ball and, in a move that surprised with opposite team and fans, she took off running; using the gap her guards had opened to continue her path towards the end zone.

Some defensive players moved to block her, but due to her momentum and quick feet, she managed to dodge them. As soon as she reached the end zone, she heard the roar of the crowd and she dropped to her knees, her arms open in victory and thanks.

As the whole stadium shook with the crowd's excitement and celebration, Jane got up and found herself wrapped in hug with Frost and Korsak. The three of them jumped in celebration, but stopped suddenly, as if remembering what they were doing. The three of them continued to look at each other when Jane said with a serious expression: "Guys, you know I don't do hugs."

After a moment of silence, the three started laughing uncontrollable while other players came to greet them and celebrate together.

"Hey, three musketeers! Let's get ready to the official announcement!" They heard coach Cavanaugh call out to them, and moved his way.

"Jane, I believe it's best if you go to see the doctor now. Get a look in that hand before more damage is done." He said. "Coach, if Maura is not there with me, when the team's doctor takes a look, my hand will be the least of my problems. I have to tell her first." Jane said, knowing how badly her wife would react if not present to see her injury for herself.

Coach laughed agreeing, "You'll be a dead woman when she finds out, Rizzoli. And if she comes to talk to me, I'll say you didn't listened to me."

Jane scowled at his mocking, knowing he was right. "Let's just go, please." And moved to the podium where she would receive their new trophy.

After witnessing Jane lift the Superbowl trophy, cementing their conquest…their victory, Maura couldn't stop the tears in her eyes from falling. Watching Jane's happiness all over her face, thinking of all their sacrifices during season time. In just one moment, everything fell into place.

Maura joined everyone in celebration as champagne and music filled the skybox. She was laughing with some guests when one of the security man approached.

"Dr. Rizzoli-Isles, excuse me, they're asking for you downstairs." He said, leaving after she replied her thanks.

Maura quickly excused herself from the group, grabbed her purse and left the skybox towards the team's locker room.

"Hey, Maura!" coach Cavanaugh greeted her in the hallway "Hey, coach. Congratulations on your win." Maura said, giving him a hug.

"Thank you. It didn't sink in, yet." He laughed, but quickly goes back to business "Maura, I'll take you back to Jane, okay?"

As he escorted her to where Jane was waiting, Maura asked wondering why the change: "Coach, why was I called? Usually I meet Jane after the team finished their on celebration. We're almost always the last one to go home."

Cavanaugh grew nervous under her stare and not wanting to anger the sweet doctor, he simply replied: "Jane will tell you in a few minutes. It's probably best if you two talk alone."

Maura arched an eyebrow at his answer and noticed how relieved he got when they reached the room Jane was. "I'll wait outside for the two you." He said, opening the door for her.

Maura entered the room to find Jane standing with her back to the door, "Jane" she breathed out. Jane turned and moved quickly to embrace her wife.

The two women wrapped each other in a hug, neither wanting to let go. Maura tucked her face into Jane's neck, whispering an emotional congratulations into her ear. For her part, Jane buried her face into Maura neck and hair, and breathed in, taking comfort in Maura's smell. The one that always calmed and grounded Jane.

Jane placed one emotional kiss in Maura's neck, followed with tiny ones until she reached her wife's ear. "Thank you." Jane whispered choked up, trying to swallow her emotions, but a few tears still managed to fall onto Maura's neck. She breathed deeply, gathering her strength and felt Maura tighten her hug comforting her.

After a few moments, Jane ended their hug but kept one arm around Maura's waist while the other moved to cradle Maura's face.

Looking into her wife's eyes, Jane said: "Thank you, Maura. Thank you for your support, for your sacrifices, for your love. I could never do this without you. You and our boy are the only thing that matter to me. I love you. I love you so much." Jane's words making Maura cry a bit while a few of her tears fell. They brought each other near, both displaying their devotion and love through the kiss.

They broke the kiss when air became an issue, and when their lips separated both whispered their love. A few pecks were given when Maura pulled away saying, "I was so scared when you got sacked, Jay. You can't imagine how relieved I was after you got up."

Jane's face flushed, eyes darted around the room and her hands moved through her hair nervous about what she had to say.

"Well, you see, Maur, turns out I hurt my hand pretty bad when I fell." Jane rushed out, not wanting to lose her courage. When Maura didn't say anything back, she lifted her face to look at her, her heart breaking when she saw the sadness and disappointment written all over Maura's face.

"Maur" Jane started to say but silenced when Maura lifted her hand.

"Jane, I have always supported you and always will. I don't like it but I accept the many nights alone; I can handle caring for our son alone when you're away. I deal with the paparazzi and fans and everything else that comes with you being a star. And the only thing I asked for was your promise that it if you got hurt you would tell me; you promised me you would not disguise your injuries to me. I can't believe you lied, you signaled me you were okay when you really weren't. I am mad and disappointed you broke your promise." Maura said, not bothering to hide her tears.

"NO! No, Maur…..it wasn't like that, I swear! You have to believe me. When I signaled you I thought it wasn't bad, I thought the pain was just from the fall, I swear. But then, I went to throw the ball and couldn't and… and…" After realizing she was rambling, Jane took a breath to explain herself "I would never lie to you. I'm sorry. I promise you; it wasn't like you said, I swear; I swear." Jane ended pleading with Maura to understand.

"Let me see your hand." Maura said after few minutes of silence.

Jane wordlessly lifted her hand for Maura examination. Maura moved her fingers through Jane's hand, felling every bone and moving the injury hand several ways.

"I believe you sprained your finger. It will have to be immobilized and iced, but it won't require anything else." Maura said dropping Jane's hand.

"Thank you, Maur. And I sorry, again." Jane said timidly, trying to guess if Maura forgiven her. With her good hand, Jane reached for Maura's hand, intertwined their fingers, and when Maura squeezed her hand back, she released a shaky breath, grabbing Maura into a hug, kissing her face all over while whispering she was sorry. They traded a deep kiss, their passion quickly escalated, controlling themselves only after hearing a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" Coach Cavanaugh said, poking his head in the room.

"Yeah, sure coach." Jane replied, moving out of the embrace but keeping Maura's hand tight in her own.

"Let's get a look in that hand, Jane." The team's doctor said moving for a closer look.

"There's no need, doc. My brilliant wife already did. It's a just sprain." Jane said confidently.

"Not that I don't believe you, Maura, but I need the official word." Cavanaugh said.

"But coach…" As Jane started to complain, Maura cut her off:

"Jane Rizzoli-Isles, you will sit down and let the team's doctor exam your hand. Even though I'm confident he'll agree with me." Maura said firmly, making Jane comply silently.

Both, Cavanaugh and the doctor, turned their heads trying to hide their laughter.

After the team's doctor finished with his examination, he and Maura agreed on the treatment actions, and after immobilizing Jane's finger, the couple was left alone.

"Do you want to go find the guys?" Maura asked, prepared to let Jane have her fun.

"No. I want to celebrate tonight with you. Just you and me. We just need to grab my things." Jane replied wanting nothing more than to relax with her wife. And with that, the soulmates moved towards the team locker room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Just one more chapter left. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for the huge delay in posting this last chapter but life got a little messy and things only calmed down this last month. I hope everyone had a great new years party and happy 2015! Anyway here is the last chapter, hope you guys like it! The mistakes are my own.**

* * *

As soon as they entered the locker room, Maura's nose wrinkled at both the smell that greeted them and the mess the players left after changing. Jane noticed this reaction from her wife and quickly moved to distract Maura, clearing a bench from the remains of the celebration in the locker room and said "Babe, I'll be quick, just sit here".

Just as Maura got comfortable, the door swung open reveling the very excited Frost and Korsak, "Hey ladies!" They yelled and greeted Maura with a kiss on the cheek and Jane with a pat on the back.

"You two heading out?" Frost asked the girls.

"Yeah, it's time to go. You guys keep celebrating, though." Jane said, displaying her wrapped hand.

"How long will that have to stay, Jane?" Korsak asked worried.

"A couple of weeks, it's just a sprain. Don't worry about it." Jane reassured her friend.

"Yeah, Korsak. Jane is the one who should be worried. She won't be able to celebrate tonight, if you know what I mean." Frost joked, moving his eyebrows.

"Frost! Show my wife some respect!" Jane yelled while Korsak and Maura laughed. Jane grabbed the rest of her things, saying, "I'm all set, Maur. Let's go."

Maura got up, linked her hand with Jane's good one and said "Bye, guys. We'll see you later. And, Barry, don't worry, we'll find a way to celebrate." Winking at the end while Jane's laugh echoed through the locker room.

"Where did park, Maur?" Jane asked while moving towards the parking lot.

"Just over there, Jay." Maura replied, while looking for phone that beeped, signaling a message.

"Who is it, babe?" Jane asked curious to know who was texting her wife so late at night.

"Oh look how cute, Jay!" Maura said giddly. "It's from your mother. It's Matthew and Frankie watching the beginning of the game." Maura noticing there were two pictures, move to the next one.

"Aww I love this one, Jay." Maura said, showing Jane the picture that showed Matthew's back, with him wearing Jane's Jersey, with the game in the background. Loving the pictures she received, Maura made a mental note to thank Angela and quickly saved the last picture as her background on the phone.

"Ah, it's beautiful, honey. I'm glad he had some fun. I was worried about him being mad about not being able to watch to whole game or not coming with you." Jane said, thinking about her beloved son.

They continued on their way when, it was Jane's turn to receive a photo that made her laugh loudly upon opening it.

She turned her phone towards Maura to show her the picture, her laughter growing at Maura's shocked expression.

The picture showed Constance and Richard holding a Congratulation sign, but the kicker was that, like some NFL players, under Richard's eyes were painted with two black lines, and the ever so classy Constance was wearing a Patriots cap.

"I can't believe….Mother and Father…." Maura recovered from her shock and started laughing too.

"Wait, Maur." Jane stopped Maura from making her way towards the driver seat when reaching the car. "You will not drive, Jane. Don't even try." Maura said, quickly. Jane sighed, running her good hand through her hair, and replied, "I know. I'm just mad because I'll have to spoil the surprise." Maura turned her head to the side waiting for the explanation.

"Well, you see, the thing is, I know when I'm on the road or when I'm at practice camp a lot falls down on you. You have to take care of the boy alone; you have your job and, on top of everything, somehow makes sure everyone in the family is happy. I know it's not an easy job to handle everything alone and I hope you know how much I love you for it; so I wanted to do something special for you…. for us. I booked the honeymoon suite at the Four Seasons, for us to celebrate and relax. I even booked us a couples massages tomorrow." Jane said blushing while Maura's face illuminated with joy, while her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Aww Really, Jane? I love this surprise." Maura said kissing her wife deeply. "Thank you." She whispered when their lips parted.

Jane smiled, hugging her tighter and simply replied, "I love you, Maura."

"I love you too, Jane." Maura replied, "Now, let's not waste any more time and let's go celebrate your win, Champ." She said with a wink, pecking Jane's lips, running her fingers through Jane's abs and quickly moving to the driver's seat.

Jane took a deep breath to calm herself and whispered into the night "Damn! I'm so fucking lucky." Hearing the car start, she ran to get in. And the two soulmates drove away into the night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed this story. :)**


End file.
